La Bohème
by Kira-303
Summary: AU.Paris. Le quartier de Montmartre. Un vieil homme dans un café. Une jeune fille curieuse. La bohème. Le bonheur. La souffrance. Les souvenirs. Son histoire... [HarryGinny]
1. Devant les vitres

Disclaimer: je sais que c'est très très pas bien de commencer une nouvelle fic alors que j'en ai plein sur le feu mais ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai envie d'écrire celle-là que je m'y suis mise. Sans compter que la trame complète de l'histoire est sur papier, elle a un milieu ET une fin (ce qui est rare pour mes fics ) et je pense qu'elle va remplacer "Un nouveau départ" qui ne me donne pas la satisfaction espérée et que je vais sans doute supprimer. Cette fic s'inspire de "La Boheme" de Charles Aznavour qui est une magnifique chanson et qui fait défiler de très belles images dans ma tête quand je l'écoute alors j'en fait une fic... Attention, ça ne veut pas dire que l'histoire se limite à celle de la chanson. Je plante juste mon décor dans Montmartre et les personnages principaux dans les rôles de la chanson. La suite n'appartient qu'à moi (et à Adrien parce qu'il m'a aidée à trouver une trame vraisemblable avec les évènements qui vont survenir) et les personnages à JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 1**

_Paris, Mai 1995_

Le comptoir de bois clair ne tarderait pas à aveugler les clients si elle continuait à le frotter à cette allure. Elle posa son chiffon et releva ses longs cheveux châtains à l'aide d'une grand pince. Elle attrapa son tablier et commença à dresser les tables. Les rayons du soleil levant lançaient des étincelles multicolores sur les murs à travers les verres. La radio diffusait un reportage, probablement un hommage aux cinquante ans de la fin de la guerre. La porte tinta joyeusement. Lyla releva la tête et se tourna vers l'entrée du café pour voir quelle sorte de client pouvait être aussi matinal.

Un vieil homme légèrement vouté, appuyé sur une canne scrutait les tables vides pour choisir une place qui lui conviendrait. Il s'installa tout contre une fenêtre et se mit à regarder dehors. Lyla suivit son regard et sourit devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Le même que tous les matins et pourtant toujours aussi beau. Le réveil de Montmartre. Elle soupira d'aise. Ses grands-parents avaient vraiment choisi un cadre magnifique pour installer le café qui lui appartenait désormais.

De nombreux artistes, écrivains, poètes ou peintres, venaient s'installer sur la terasse ou dans la salle aux grandes baies vitrées pour contempler le panorama et rendre visite aux muses qui s'y cachaient. Si elle avait su dessiner ou peindre, elle aussi serait devenue artiste. Elle se contentait de confier histoire et états d'âme à de grandes feuilles qui prenaient vie sous sa plume. Un jour peut-être, elle oserait écrire quelque chose dans le but de le faire partager aux autres. Elle s'approcha de l'homme, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Le visage qui se tourna vers elle respirait la sympathie.

" Un solide petit-déjeuner pour contempler le lever de soleil sur ce magnifique endroit. Croissant? Café? Jus d'orange?

Lyla lui offrit un beau sourire et se hâta de lui préparer sa commande avant de retourner à ses autres occupations.

Les heures passaient, les clients se suivaient et le vieil homme ne bougeait pas, plongé dans une admiration presque étrange de Montmartre. Il ne s'arrêtait de laisser courir son regard dans l'univers connu de lui seul que de temps en temps pour manger quelque chose. Plus le temps passait, plus cet étrange personnage aux cheveux blancs et aux lunettes rondes intriguait Lyla. Le soleil commençait à décliner, il ne restait que lui et l'heure de fermeture approchait. Lyla acheva de nettoyer les tables et après avoir raccroché son tablier, elle tira la chaise qui lui faisait face.

" Je peux me joindre à vous?

Il hocha la tête, sans pour autant quitter des yeux l'astre solaire qui teintait de d'or et d'ocre murs et rues. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, à contempler le ciel revêtir sa cape brodée d'étoiles. Puis Lyla entreprit d'observer le vieillard. Il n'avait pas l'air très vieux, peut-être 70 ans. Peut-être moins, peut-être plus. Les rides très marquées au niveau des fossettes et sur le front laissaient entrevoir un homme très souriant, attentif, réfléchi, tourmenté aussi.

Il avait du être très beau, il avait un visage anguleux, une machoire carré, un nez droit, des cheveux blancs apparamment indomptables. Ses grandes mains portaient des traces de sa vie, une longue cicatrice sur la gauche, un renflement sur le majeur droit, il était sans doute artiste, des taches brunes, il avait du vivre au soleil. Il portait une bague en argent au majeur gauche. Dans la famille de Lyla, on disait que c'était le signe d'un grand malheur, en général la perte d'un être cher. Mais le plus rermarquable étaient ses yeux.

" Montmartre représente quelque chose pour vous, je me trompe?

" Non mademoiselle, répondit-il avec un léger sourire. Montmartre c'est la Bohème...

" La Bohème?

Il hocha doucement la tête. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert remarquable. Profond, il évoquaient à la jeune femme une forêt tropicale sous la pluie. Ou des émeraudes. Une étendue magique pleine de secrets.

" Ma jeunesse... mon amour... mon bonheur... ma plus grande souffrance...

Ses yeux brillèrent davantage et Lyla put voir qu'ils regorgeaient aussi de tristesse, de regrets, de joie, de souvenir, d'amour... Tellement de choses se mélaient dans ses yeux que s'en était troublant. Il sortit un porte-feuille de la poche de son pardessus beige mais Lyla posa sa main sur son bras.

" Je vous offre tout. Mais... la Bohème... Voudriez-vous me la raconter...?

Etonné, il la jaugea du regard. Grande et filiforme, elle avait de longs cheveux chatains clairs relevés en un chignon tenu par une grande pince. Des yeux noisettes pétillants de joie de vivre et de rêverie, un visage aux courbes douces, une évidente gentillesse et des histoires plein la tête. Elle devait avoir l'âge qu'il avait au temps de la Bohème. 20 ans à peine.

" Je m'apelle Lyla, précisa-t-elle en voyant qu'il semblait hésiter.

Il sourit. Ce prénom était un signe. Il était temps qu'il se débarrasse des souvenirs encombrants pour ne garder que les bons moments.

" Vous avez un très joli prénom... Notre histoire commence d'ailleurs avec... L'époque dont je vais vous parler est celle où Montmartre avait des lilas à toutes ses fenêtres... Le temps d'un Paris insçouciant qui ne se doutait pas qu'il commençait sa descente aux enfers... C'est un sorte d'anniversaire, savez-vous? La fin de la guerre pour beaucoup de gens. Pour moi, ce fut la fin de tout. Il y a cinquante ans, alors que je sortais à peine de l'adolescence...


	2. Sur la terrasse

Disclaimer: Après une très longue attente, voici le second chapitre de cette fic! J'ai été reboostée par Adrien, mon cher ami et un revisionage de "Moulin Rouge" lol En tous cas j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre et j'espère que vous aussi :p La chanson est la complaine de la butte que vous risuqez de connaitre par coeur à la fin de cette fic! Bonne lecture!

**Réponses aux rewiews: **

**Ilys:** oui c'est un UA, j'ai oublié de le préciser, je suis désolée! En tous cas, première rewieweuse de cette fic, je t'offre ce chapitre! Enjoy! lol

**Thealie: **Vi le petit vieu c'est Harry! Le tout est de savoir ce qui a bien pu lui arriver...

**Bartiméus**: merci beaucoup! J'spère que la suite te plait!

**satya:** voilaaaaaa

**gody: **oui mais pas de vouvoiement please! (mm dans l'option où il ne m'était pas adressé!) Toi d'ailleurs j'ai deux mots a te dire... C'EST QUOI CETTE MANIE DE COMMENCER PLEIN DE SUPERBES HSITOIRES ET D'EN COMMENCER ENCORE D'AUTRES SANS FINIR LES PREMIERES? HEIN? lol bref j'aime beaucoup tes nouvelles histoires mais une suites des uatres, ça serait bien aussi hein? Dis dis s'il te plait? Bisouxxx

**Le Saut de l'Ange: **Rooohh MERCI c'est vraiment trop gentil ça comme rewiew, ça me touche beaucoup et j'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir! Gros bisoux

Bloody-Angel-Me: merki bien, moi aussi j'adore vraiment cette chanson! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite.

**Chapitre 2**

Harry descendit l'escalier en sifflotant. Au dehors, la rue de Ravignan, sa rue, s'animait. Il avait rendez-vous avec Harold Weasley dit Ron, son meilleur ami, pour une commande. Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à vendre quelques toiles personnelles au client. Et pourrait ainsi manger plus que correctement pendant quelques semaines. Le prix de la nourriture ne faisait qu'augmenter ces derniers temps. Et Harry ne roulait pas sur l'or, loin s'en faut.

Il sortit de son immeuble. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste en toile vert kaki élimée, il chantonnait. Montmartre n'était jamais le même. Quelque soit le temps, quels que soient les gens, le plus beau quatrier de Paris méritait son titre. Il prit la rue Gabrielle. Apercevant une dame assez agée, il retira sa gavroche d'un ample et élégant geste du bras pour la saluer. Mrs McGonagall lui sourit et rougit légèrement, flattée. Cette vieille anglaise stricte habitait Montmartre depuis une dizaine d'années maintenant, tout comme Harry.

Orphelin depuis ses 9 ans, il avait toujours vécu dans la rue. Un jour, il était arrivé devant les escaliers de la Butte. Ces grands escaliers interminables. Il avait hésité. Les monter serait très fatiguant. Mais peut-être se trouverait-il quelque chose de mieux que sa vie actuelle en haut? Il était revenu, plusieurs jours de suite, pour comtempler les marches et leurs mirages de promesses. Et puis le 1er Septembre de l'année de ses onze ans, il avait franchi le cap. Et il ne l'avait jamais regretté. Car c'est ce jour là qu'il rencontra la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui à ce jour. Son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley.

Ron et sa famille vivait à Montmartre depuis deux générations, mais le reste de son arbre généalogique était resté en Angleterre, avec ses origines. Ron et Harry avaient grandi ensemble, avaient découvert à deux les secrets des filles et surtout, avaient fait les 400 coups à toutes les personnes pouvant croiser leur chemin. Ron était artiste, tout comme son meilleur ami. Il peignait de très belles toiles, le plus souvent des paysages. Lui non plus ne roulait pas sur l'or. Mais lui et sa famille étaient les gens les plus généreux qu'Harry connaisse. Avec Mrs. McGonagall.

La vieille femme l'avait trouvé un jour de pluie, sous un porche. Le jeune garçon avait dérobé quelques feuilles et un fusain à un dessinateur distrait et s'était installé à l'abri de l'eau pour dessiner les gens qu'il voyait à travers les vitres d'un café. Intriguée, Mrs McGonagall s'était arrêtée, son parapluie ruisselant autour d'elle et s'était étonnée de la capacité de concentration du jeune garçon. Il était si absorbé par son travail qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarquée. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Je peux voir?

Il sursauta et rassembla instinctivement ses affaires, prit un air désolé et s'exclama:

- Je vous jure que je voulais pas faire ça mais j'ai même pas de quoi manger alors du papier et des fusains.. Je suis désolé! Je recommencerais plus c'est..

La vieille femme éclata de rire.

- Ainsi donc, tu as volé ce matériel... Et bien si tu ne veux pas que je te dénonce, tu vas me montrer à quoi il te sert, hum?

L'enfant lui tendit sa feuille, mal à l'aise. On y voyait la rue, le café bondé, des gens sous leurs parapluie, un chat dormant à la fenêtre que Mrs McGonagall avait aperçu juste avant de voir l'enfant. Le tout était brouillé, comme à travers une brume. Ou comme dans un rêve. C'était magnifique. Une vague d'émotion traversa la vieille femme.

- Accepterais-tu de me donner ce dessin en échange d'un bon repas quand tu le souhaiteras?

L'enfant ne répondit pas, méfiant. Il scruta de haut en bas l'adulte aux idées bizarres. Grande, droite comme un i, ses cheveux argent striés de blanc retenus en un chignon serré, ses lunettes sévères. Et pourtant, cette douceur dans la voix, cette tendresse dans le regard. Il sentit qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle ne raconterait pas son vol.

- J'habite rue Gabrielle, la porte rouge. Et...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le garçon lui avait fait un sourire énigmatique puis était parti sous la pluie en sautant au dessus des flaques. Elle ne le revit qu'une semaine plus tard. Un autre jour de pluie. Il avait un charmant sourire et des vêtements dégoulinants. Elle lui offrit ce qu'elle avait de mieux. Il lui dessinait des bouts de rêve. Elle lui racontait sa vie en lui cuisinant tout ce qu'elle savait faire. Un morceau de famille, voilà ce qu'ils formaient tous les deux quand Harry venait lui rendre visite. Et cela n'avait pas changé, une décennie plus tard.

Harry allait sur ses 21 ans. Il n'était pas très grand, plutôt maigrichon par manque de nourriture mais il respirait la santé et la joie de vivre. Il cachait le plus souvent ses indomptables cheveux corbeau sous une gavroche marron. Il avait de longues mains blanches qui lui servaient à attraper les rêves ambiants qui parcouraient Montmartre dans le sillon des muses et à les rendre visibles à tout un chacun. Et des yeux capables de voir tellement de belles choses cachées aux yeux des autres mortels qu'ils avaient une couleur unique. Un vert émeraude qu'il tenait de sa mère mais qui semblait vivre, voir tout, lire les esprits. Le miroir de son âme aussi.

Il arriva Place du Tertre. La place des gens de son espèce. Tout comme les autres artistes, il se plasait à dire qu'ils formaient une grande famille. Ayant perdu la sienne, cette famille d'adoption comptait énormément pour lui. Il ne se sentait entier qu'avec un fusain ou un pinceau entre les doigts. Et il savait reconnaitre les gens qui partageait cette vie. Poètes, écrivains, peintres, dessinateurs... Tous vivaient humblement mais ne s'en souciait pas, ne vivant que pour leur art. Une vie libre, sans contrainte, avec comme attaches seules les choses qui comptait le plus. La vie de bohème.

Il salua plusieurs amis, sourit à tous les autres qu'il connaissait plus ou moins et continua sa route en chantonnant.

" La lune trop blème  
Pose un diadème  
Sur tes cheveux roux..."

Il prit la rue Norvins, admirant les plantes qui renaissaient. Les femmes qui discutaient d'un trottoir à l'autre. Les enfants qui couraient partout, manquant souvent de renverser les passants auxquels il ne faisait pas execption. La rue des Saules.

"La lune trop rousse  
De gloire éclabousse  
Ton jupon plein d'trous..."

La maison rose illuminait la coin de la rue des Saules et de la rue de l'Abreuvoir. Ses murs pimpants s'accordaient parfaitements avec l'atmosphère de douceur et de renouveau de cette matinée de printemps. Il observa attentivement la terrasse. Pas de chevelure rousse, Ron était en retard. A moins qu'il ne soit en avance. Il n'avait pas de montre. Le temps n'existait pour lui que par la succession des saisons. Il ne savait la date exacte qu'à Noël et le jour de son anniversaire (ce dernier grâce à ses amis car lui n'en avait cure). Et quand il écoutait la radio chez Mrs. McGonagall. Il s'assit à une table. Le propriétaire apparut aussitôt, rouge et fulminant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Je vous ordonne de quitter mon café immédiatement!

- Bonjour François, sourit Harry.

- Comment vas-tu mon garçon? Je crois que j'ai bien fait d'abandonner ma carrière d'acteur... Tu n'y a pas cru une seule seconde pas vrai?

- En fait, j'ai vraiment cru que tu voulais m'expulser de ta terrasse...

- Ah oui? Vraiment?

- ... la première fois que tu m'as fait le coup! Ce qui doit remonter au bas mot à quatre ou cinq ans, je me trompe?

- Je n'en sais rien du tout, mais tu as toujours raison, tout le monde le sait! Alors qu'est-ce que je te sers? Un café bien noir?

- Ai-je droit à un extra en cette belle matinée printanière qui sent les fleurs et les bonnes surprises?

- Et un croissant pour Mr. Potter!

Tandis que l'homme s'éloignait, Harry sortit une feuille froissée de sa poche et entreprit de croquer une vieille femme qui donnait des miettes aux pigeons à une table proche de la sienne. Comme à son habitude, il était entièrement à son observation et ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un s'était arrêté devant sa table et cherchait à capter son attention. La personne toussota. Harry ne leva pas la tête mais fit un grand sourire à sa feuille.

- Salut mon vieux.

- Ah misère! Je passe toujours après tes feuilles! Je vais chercher une chaise.

- Hum.. Pourquoi? Tu en as une... marmonna Harry, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration.

- Mais moi non! s'exclama une voix féminine et espiègle.

Surpris, le jeune homme releva la tête, ses lunettes glissant sur l'arête de son nez.

- Tu te rapelles de ma soeur, Ginny?

A SUIVRE


	3. Place Louise Michel

**Disclaimer: Je sais que vous allez tous dire "Ah enfin, la revoilà celle-là, il était temps!" Je sais... Mais en attendant à très peu d'intervalle, si vous suivez plusieurs de mes fics, c'est mon quatrième post alors... chuuuuut Je me tais! J'ai eu du mal à faire démarrer cette relation entre Harry et Ginny, je bloquais sur le café mais je crois que je suis parvenue à m'en sortir, il fallait juste le temps que ça décante :p En espérant que ça va vous plaire... **

**Chapitre 3**

Harry cligna des yeux, se sentant parfaitement ridicule. Mais il n'en montra rien. Il remit ses lunettes en place et sourit à la jeune inconnue.

- Bien sûr. Bonjour Ginny. Comment vas-tu? Assieds-toi sur ma chaise, je vais en chercher une autre.

Et avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, il avait disparu à l'intérieur du café. Elle haussa un sourcil puis esquissa un sourire. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé différent. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Peut-être trois ans. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler en fait. Serveuse dans une auberge en dehors de la butte, elle se levait quand les soirées d'Harry commençaient et elle rentrait à l'aube, à l'heure où il peignait ou dormait encore paisiblement. Elle le trouvait changé. Il était devenu un homme pendant ces trois années.

Une légère barbe courait sur ses joues, ses yeux reflétaient toujours cette lueur d'innocence et de mystère qui la laissait rêveuse dans son enfance, ses sourcils fins exprimaient toujours ses humeurs. Oui, il était vraiment devenu un très bel homme. Elle n'avait pas pensé à lui pendant toutes ces années mais le revoir lui rappelait son enfance, le temps insçouciant où elle rêvait encore à l'amour. Et l'amour ressemblait trait pour trait à Harry Potter, qui venait de s'asseoir en face d'elle et discutait à présent avec son frère.

Mais ce temps là était révolu. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait accepté d'accompagner son frère. Envie de profiter de Montmartre en pleine matinée, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis de longs mois. Elle soupira d'aise et observa la course des nuages. Le soleil réchauffait doucement ses joues. Elle était bien.

A côté d'elle, Ron parlait avec animation à Harry de sa nouvelle petite amie dont l'amie voulait être peinte par Harry. Son meilleur ami l'écoutait en souriant légèrement mais son regard était absorbé par Ginny. Des bribes de chanson résonnaient dans sa tête.

"La lune trop pâle

Carresse l'opale

De tes yeux blasés..."

Les cheveux de la jeune fille lui arivait à peine aux homoplates, flamboyants, à peine ondulés, soyeux. Ses yeux bleus brillaient au soleil. Elle avait toujours quelques taches de rousseur de son enfance sur le nez et les joues, lui donnant l'air d'une enfant trop vite grandie. Les seules images qu'il avait de la soeur de Ron avant ce jour était des apparitions durant un repas ou à travers une porte. Il n'avait jamais réellement été ami avec elle, contrairement au reste de la famille Weasley (à l'exception de Perceval, qu'il n'appréciait qu'à petite dose). Pourtant, il entendait toujours parler du caractère enjoué et dynamique de la jeune fille.

Ses yeux pétillaient, elle semblait émerveillée de tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Il devait admettre qu'il avait rarement été aussi ébloui par une fille. Elle dégageait une lumière aveuglante, une aura chaude et bieanfaisante qui chauffait plus sa peau que le soleil de ce début de printemps. L'envie de la dessiner fourmillait dans ses doigts, il devait serrer ses genoux pour ne pas vexer Ron en arrêtant de l'écouter pour reproduire la silhouette sa soeur sur des serviettes et des bouts de table. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand un cri de joie retentit. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir une jeune fille sauter au coup de son amie. Quelqu'un profita de cet instant pour se présenter à leur table. Quelqu'un ou plutôt quelqu'une qui venait d'être assaillie par son meilleur ami qui l'embrassait à l'étouffer.

Quand Ron se décida enfin à lacher l'inconnue, Harry put apercevoir une jeune fille blonde toute frêles avec de grands yeux noisettes. A la façon dont elle regardait Ron, et vice versa, il fut heureux de constater que cette fois, l'histoire était sérieuse. Elle semblait intimidée par Ginny et lui. Elle affichait un sourire hésitant, se demandant sans doute comment allaient l'accueillir la soeur et le meilleur ami de son fiancé.

- Mon ange, je té présente ma soeur, Ginny.

La concernée lui fit un sourire lumineux et encourageant. Le coeur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Et mon meilleur ami, Harry Potter.

Le jeune homme essaya d elui faire le sourire le plus franc qu'il pût, au vue d el'état étrange dans lequel il était plongé depuis l'arrivée de Ginny à sa table.

- Et voici ma fiancée, la fabuleuse Lavande! s'exclama Ron avec un grand geste théâtral en désignant la jeune fille blonde qui rougissait.

Au mot "fiancée", Ginny avait très légèrement tiquée et avait involontairement lancé un regard à Harry. Ron semblait très sérieux avec cette fille, c'était la première qu'il lui présentait de façon aussi officielle. Et elle dans tous ça? Son dernier frère venait de se caser, elle n'avait plus qu'à entrer au couvent. Harry éclata de rire.

- Pourquois tu ris? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je trouve l'image pieuse d'une soeur très éloignée de ta personne, c'est tout!

- Oh non... J'ai encore pensé tout haut, gémit-elle en plongeant son visage dans ses mains.

- C'est vrai que cela t'arrives souvent quand tu es... troublée, insinua Ron en lançant un regard évoquateur à sa cadette.

Celle-ci se leva brusquement, et lança, pour couper court à toute tentative subversive de son frère:

- Et si on allait faire un tour?

¤¤¤¤¤

La nuit était tombée sur Montmartre. Harry avait passé la journée en compagnie de Ron, Ginny et Lavande. Il appréciait beaucoup la fiancée de son ami, elle était adorable quoiqu'un peu naïve, mais il sentait un tel amour entre ces deux-là que voir Ron si heureux ne pouvait que lui faire apprécier la cause de ce bonheur. Ils s'étaient baladés dans le square des Abeysses, avait rendu visite à Fred et Georges, deux des frères de Ron qui tenaient une échoppe rue du Chevalier de la Barre. Ils avaient dessiné un immense paysage pour des enfants sur des escaliers. Ils avaient vendu un portrait et avec l'argent avaient dégusté leur première glace de l'année.

Mais ce qui avait la plus occupé la journée d'Harry était bien sûr, la jeune fille rousse qui lui parlait. Ils venaient de quitter un petit troquet tenu par un de leurs amis et déambulaient à présent au hasard des rues pavées, Ron et Lavande se tenant la main quelques mètres devant Harry et Ginny qui discutaient de tout et de rien. Il la trouvait parfaite. Elle était capricieuse et tête-en-l'air. Parfaite. Décidée et drôle. Parfaite. Jolie et sensuelle. Parfaite. Il aurait pu continuer des heures entières à lister tout le bien qu'il pensait d'elle s'il n'aimait pas autant entendre sa petite voix s'adresser à lui.

Sans qu'il sache trop comment, ils étaient arrivés sur la place Louise Michel. Le caroussel brillait de dizaines de loupiotes en faisant tourner ses chevaux de bois colorés. Ron et Lavande avaient disparu. Ginny lui parlait de ses frères. Il se laissait envoûter par le timbre de ses mots et le mouvement de ses lèvres quand un accordéoniste se mit à jouer. Sans réfléchir le moins du monde à ses actes, il attrapa la main de la jeune femme qui cessa aussitôt de parler et la fit tourner sur elle-même. Elle le regarda, visiblement assez surprise. Et devant le regard complice du musicien, elle rit et se planta en face d'Harry tout en posant sa main droite sur la hanche de son cavalier.

- Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire...

Et le vieux musicien, comprenant sans mal ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, joua la plus belle et la plus vive de ses polkas. Et Ginny tournait, et Ginny riait. Elle était heureuse. La main d'Harry dans la sienne la réchauffait toute entière dans la fraicheur de cette nuit de printemps. Les notes s'espacèrent, les volants de sa robe ne tournaient plus. Elle le regarda, dans les yeux. On ne pouvait vraiment oublier son premier prince charmant, n'est-ce pas? C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il l'embrasse...

- Je crois que tu viens encore de penser tout haut...

Elle piqua un fard, lâcha sa main et se recula rapidement. Mais il attrapa sa taille et la ramena contre lui.

- Mais vos désirs sont des ordres...

Alors le vieux se mit à chanter, la ritournelle de Montmartre, celle des amoureux...

"Princesse de la rue

Soit la bienvenue

Dans mon cœur blessé..."

¤¤¤¤¤

A suivre...


	4. Sous la pluie

Disclaimer: Coucou! Et oui, vous n'y croyez pas hein? Ben pourtant c'est vrai! Je suis (plus ou moins!) de retour! En fait, j'ai de gros contrôles à réviser là, et euh ben j'ai trop trop la flemme alors autant faire un truc utile à la place! Merci les bacs blancs! Ce chapitre est plus sombre que le précédent (un peu) mais moins que le prochain... Ahah, je déteste les auteurs qui font ça mais j'ai voulu tenter et j'avoue que je comprends pourquoi ils le font... c'est super de vous mettre la pression comme ça! lol Bisoux à tous!

**Chapitre 4**

Ginny grogna de frustration. Le désavantage de travailler la nuit était que dormir avec un magnifique soleil au zénith n'était pas chose aisée. Depuis le début de l'été, le lit dans lequel elle avait élu domicile refusait de la laisser se reposer passées les dernières de la matinée. Elle papillonna des paupières, vaincue. Elle ne réussirait pas à se rendormir, quelle que soit sa fatigue. En plus, une sorte de grattement lui chatouillait les oreilles.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux qui se remplirent aussitôt de lumière. Cherchant l'origine du bruit qui l'intriguait, elle se releva sur son avant-bras tout en frottant ses pupilles douloureuses de sa main libre. Et elle sourit en apercevant Harry. Assis sur une chaise, les pieds sur une table qui lui faisait face, il était absorbé à un de ses dessins. A chaque fois qu'elle surprenait son regard si concentré sur une simple feuille de papier, elle se disait qu'elle finirait par être jalouse.

Elle attrapa sa longue robe de coton marron, qu'elle enfila avec une rapidité étonnante et attacha sa longue chevelure à l'aide d'un ruban. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue tout en nouant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Bonjour, souffla-t-elle.

- Bonjour, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Elle plongea sa tête dans le creux de son cou, respirant son odeur, revivant par bribes les images de leur dernière nuit. Il avait maintenant près de trois mois qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps chez Harry, rue de Ravignan, où il lui arrivait plus que fréquamment de rester dormir. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal d'accorder les horaires d'emploi du temps de Ginny pour se voir le plus possible. La vie était paisible, Ron et Lavande s'étaient mariés quelques semaines auparavant et la jeune femme attendait son premier enfant.

Mais quelque part au fond d'elle, Ginny sentait que cette vie paisible et ce bonheur sucré n'était qu'éphémère. Montmartre n'était pas coupée du reste du monde, ce monde qui se déchirait. Les échos de la guerre se faisaient chaque jour plus précis, plus forts, plus horribles. Depuis un mois, la France était séparée en deux: la zone libre et la leur, la zone occupée. Le gouvernement faisait croire que tout allait bien mais Ginny savait de quoi il en retournait. La famille de Mrs Mcgonagal et sa radio lui avaient permis de savoir ce qu'il se passait au loin, derrière les murs paisibles de Montmartre. MAgré cela, Ginny faisait tout son possible pour garder près d'elle les bouts de bonheurs qu'elle avait réussi à assembler autour d'elle. La vie pouvait être si parfaite... Elle refusait de laisser des barbares antisémites gâcher tout ce qu'elle essayait de construire.

- Je t'offre un croissant, bel apollon? demanta-telle d'un ton enjoué, pour chasser ses sombres pensées.

- Point du tout, c'est Apollon qui régale mamz'elle!

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il se leva, attrapa sa belle par la main et lui fit dévaler l'escalier biscornu. Direction le sacré coeur. Le soleil brillait. Une magnifique journée s'annonçait. Pourtant, si l'on regardait loin, l'horizon semblait se charger d'obscurité.

- On aura d'l'orage avant c'soir, c'est moi qui vou'l'di! glapit la concierge qui regardait le ciel, tandis qu'Harry et Ginny passaient devant elle en courant sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

¤¤¤¤¤

- Ginny! Vite! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches bon sang?

- Voilà, je suis là! s'exclama la jeune fille en se jetant contre le comptoir, les joues rougies par l'atmosphère enfumée de la salle et légèrement essouflée de sa course entre les tables.

- Les trois bières pour la 7, la bouteille de rouge pour la 13 et il faut prendre la commande de la table 17! Ne traine pas!

Ginny repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. La soirée aurait du tirer à sa fin, mais ce soir-là, le bar-restaurant était bondé. La serveuse se pliait en quatre mais son patron commençait à s'échauffer face à cette affluence de clients imprévue et à son manque de personnel du à une épidémie de grippe. Un des gars de la table 7, un peu éméché, tenta de lui mettre la main aux fesses, mais Ginny le remit à sa place fermement. Elle ferma les yeux de lassitude un court instant en apercvant la dizaine de personnes attablée autour de la table 17, puis prit une profonde inspiration. "Plus vite ils partent, plus vite je rejoins Harry!" pensa-t-elle pour se donner du courage.

Cependant malgré toutes ces bonnes pensées, elle ne quitta l'établissement que quelques heures avant l'aube. Elle décida de rentrer chez elle se reposer un peu, elle passerait voir Harry plus tard dans la matinée. Oui, il serait surement content d'avoir pu dormir. Alors que ses talons claquaient sur les pavés jaunis par les lampadaires, une goutte froide vint mouiller sa joue. Puis une autre, et encore une autre. Bientôt, la pluie se mit à chanter sur les toits et à faire tinter les gouttières. Elle fronça les sourcils.

" C'est curieux... Il n'a pas plu depuis si longtemps..."

¤¤¤¤¤

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, réveillée par une délicieuse odeur de café flottant dans l'air. Elle avait trop peu dormi mais la perspective d'aller voir Harry lui fit ouvrir les yeux en grand et lui donna envie de chanter à tute-tête. Elle sourit, se lava le visage, s'habilla en sifflotant, descendit les escaliers en sautillant, embrassa sa mère et son frère Bill, but sa tasse de café d'une traite, enveloppa un morceau de gateau dans une serviette pour le partager avec Harry et poussa la porte. Mais dès qu'elle posa un pied dehors, sa bonne humeur s'évanouit presque instantanément. Des trombes d'eau tombait du ciel qui était d'un noir d'encre et de larges plaques luisaient sur la route et les trottoirs.

En soupirant, elle laça ses bottines et releva le capuchon de son manteau sur sa tête. Puis elle s'élança sous la colère du ciel, courant le plus vite possible vers la rue de Ravignan. Heureusement pour elle, au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'elle atteignait sa destination, la pluie tombait moins drue. Elle se remit donc à marcher à une allure raisonnable, en respirant l'odeur de terre mouillée qui s'élevait du square voisin. Les murs roses et blancs dégoulinaient d'eau. Au loin, le sacré-coeur semblait briller. Les escaliers et les rues en pente de la Butte s'étaient transformés en cascades et bassins où les enfants les plus téméraires et les plus désobéissants s'amusaient à grands cris, parfois poursuivis par des nounous où des mères qui hésitaient entre attendrissement et fureur. Leurs rires résonnaient dans le coeur de Ginny qui souriait.

En arrivant dans la rue de Ravignan, elle paerçut une silhouette adulte, féminine, qui attendait face à l'immeuble d'Harry. La femme ramassa un caillou qu'elle lança contre une des fenêtres. Ginny, intriguée, ralentit l'allure pour observer la suite de la scène. La silhouette semblait attendre quelqu'un. Elle ne savait pas si c'était du à son imagination, car la silhouette tremblait. Pourtant, un homme sortit de l'immeuble et, ses bras au dessus de sa tête pour se protéger de la pluie, s'approcha de la femme. Un doute venait d'assaillir Ginny. L'homme venait de prendre la silhouette tremblotante dans ses bras. Ginny s'approcha davantage. Elle repsirait difficilement, la poitrine oppressée par un pressentiment des plus néfastes. Et d'un coup, la pluie sur sa peau devint glacée et douloureuse. Harry, un bras sur les épaules de la silouhette, qui s'avérait être une jolie jeune femme brune, venait de la faire entrer dans l'immeuble.

Ginny posa sa main sur sa poitrine et son dos contre le mur trempé le plus proche. Son coeur battaient à grands coups désordonnés et sa repsiration était douloureuse. Puis, d'un coup, sans réfléchir, elle se mit à courir. Toujours plus vite. La rue ne pense pleine d'enfants. Elle avait mal. Elle ne fit pas attention à la flaque, glissa et tomba par terre. Elle éclata en sanglots. Un enfant s'approcha aussitôt d'elle.

- Madame, ça va?

Les rires des enfants résonnaient dans le coeur de Ginny qui pleurait.

¤¤¤¤¤

A suivre


End file.
